


Nothing Lasts

by sad_cat



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: :(, Gen, I wrote this in one night, edit from the future: this is so ooc it hurts, i was just straight up projecting dont look at this, in tired and sad, this was supposed to be a oneshot but it evolved into something bigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_cat/pseuds/sad_cat
Summary: He didn't want it to happen. Not like this. But, as the Tallest wish.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if ur gonna take off ur PAK, maybe dont wait until you have less than a minute left to try and put it back on

He shook.

The Tallest had just disconnected from the most recent call. For once, the Tallest called Zim first. Excitedly answering the call, he sat through the giggles and harsh laughter as they gave him his "most important" and last assignment.

The assignment, simple as it was, had Zim doubting everything he'd ever known.

Take off his PAK, and let his life clock run out.

Leaning against the console, Zim sank down and hugged his knees. All his training, the past he had on Irk and the many other training planets he'd been to, all screamed at him to complete his assignment. Flashing back on the past week, then the past month, and then the year, something clicked into place in his head. He'd been slowing down. His plans becoming more and more half-baked, until he had no more plans to act out. Skool had been abandoned a while ago, Zim only showing up to make a feeble attempt to keep his 'human' status up and running. But the Dib thing had been ignoring Zim more and more, finding other things to keep him occupied, much less dangerous things than Zim. A high pitched squeal brought Zim back to his current reality, the reality he didn't want to face.

Gir was rolling around on the floor beneath him, begging for some new sweet thing the humans had produced yet again, something Zim was never going to get for him. Standing and picking up the sticky robot, Zim stared at Gir's metallic face. Gir stared back for a second, before re-entering his screaming state. Zim sighed and dropped him down, taking shaky steps towards the elevator. Gir joined him thinking his demands were about to be met. The machinery whirred as Zim rose, and he popped out from the top of the trashcan.

Settling Gir on the couch, Zim patted his head and turned the TV on, waiting a few seconds for Gir to get distracted by the colorful flashing lights, and turning all his attention to the screen. Zim patted him again and turned away, not daring to look back, feeling if he did he might not complete his assignment. Retracing his previous steps, he found himself in the main room, in the heart of the underground portion of his base. Leaning against the wall farthest from the main console, his Tallest's words repeated in his head, a cruel mantra egging him on. His gloved hands found their way to his back, and he sent the mental signal for his PAK to release. It fell into his hands, the warmth it always emitted quickly draining into a cold emptiness. The life clock appeared in the top right corner of his vision, harsh red numbers ticking down quickly.

Zim stared at his PAK, his thoughts scrambled and all over the place. Would anyone even notice his disappearance? Gir maybe, but Dib had obviously moved on to other things, leaving Zim behind like a discarded play toy. It had to be his fault, he couldn't blame the Dib for losing interest, now could he? Clutching his PAK tighter and tighter, all the tension inside released when he threw the PAK as heard as he could, letting it slide across the metal floor before coming to rest among various wires below the console. His life clock was at 7 minutes now, not much longer before he could please his Tallest forever.

'Your Tallest seem like dicks, man.' Dib's word echoed through Zim's head, not long before Dib began losing interest in Zim. From a time when things seemed like they had settled down, when maybe they could be-

No. Irken invaders do not form relationships in any capacity, it makes you weak. It gives the enemy leverage above you. But no one ever told Zim to not form a relationship with the enemy. At least, no one ever said you couldn't. Thinking back on Dib's words, Zim let his forbidden thoughts ravage his already muddled mind. All the hate, anger, and betrayal he felt from his Tallest, all the things he wasn't supposed to feel, things repressed by the metal brick now sitting next to wires that would never be used again. It was too much.

In a sudden moment of clarity, Zim had an idea. An idea that'd been kept under lock and key to keep from happening. Rebel against the Tallest. He could do it. Find the Dib, restore their friendship, and leave the Irken Armada. It's not like anyone would miss him there. Acting quickly, Zim tried to stand up, only for his knees to give out and for him to go falling face first into the unforgiving floor. Groaning, Zim picked up his head and looked for his PAK. The metal gleamed next to the black surrounding it, a beacon of hope for the alien. Army crawling as fast as he could go, he was struck down by a sudden fatigue that swept through his frame. Then a wave of cold, sending shivers to wrack his already frigid body.

NonononononononoNONONONONONO NO! NOT THIS CLOSE! I'M SO CLOse, please just...

"Gir!" He wheezed, the single word being enough to send a bone rattling cough down his figure. "Dib..please..some-" cut off by another cough, he felt a warm liquid spill from his mouth.

Blood.

This can't be it...no... he thought, reaching out for his PAK, body frozen and useless. He was so tired...

"Dib...no.." a final cough wracked his meager frame once more, leaving an unusual stillness in his squeedilyspooch. And an unusual stillness in his head.

Life clock down to 5 seconds, his sights rested on his PAK, too far from his stretched out hand. A single word crossed his mind.

Sorry.

And with that, Zim was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ray of hope because i just couldnt leave zim to die
> 
> deeeefinatly not because i forgot how a PAK works  
> most certainly not

Dib frowned as he glanced over at the empty seat across the row. Zim had been coming to skool on and off for the past few months, sometimes missing whole weeks at once. But something seemed...off this time around. There was nothing in particular that stood out, unlike the rest of the days that Zim was missing.

It was Wednesday. Halfway through the second week of Zim's absence. Dib rarely saw him in Skool anymore, and when Zim actually managed to show up, he wouldn't do much more that shoot a few angry glares over at Dib. Dib ignored him. After the Florpus incident, he realized that if he left Zim alone he wouldn't cause any trouble. Theory proven correct, Dib continued on with some of his other interests.

Even if Zim didn't go to skool, Dib still saw him around town, Bloaty's with Gir, that taco place that Gir apparently liked so much. It seemed to be mainly Gir that got Zim out of the house, but now even the robot couldn't do much. The alien menace was nowhere to be seen.

It was... off-putting, to say the least. Zim had always been a part of Dib's life it seemed. Go to school, try to out Zim as an alien, fight after skool, and go home. It was a cycle the pair had, but Dib had broken the cycle to leave Zim alone.

The bell signalling the end of the school day buzzed in Dib's ears, and he mechanically rose from his seat. Following his normal routine of packing his skool books and meeting Gaz at the entrance, Dib was still deep in thought. How long ago did he see Zim?

"Hey Gaz?" Dib said as they started on their normal route home. "I wanna stop by Zim's house for a minute."

"And why would you want to do that? You haven't talked about Zim in a long time." Gaz returned, not looking up from her GameSlave.

"I'm...worried. He hasn't come to skool in almost two weeks."

"Why do you care?" She asked, looking up from her games for a second.

Dib wrestled with the question for a moment, not really having thought about it. Why did he care?

"I don't, I just have a bad feeling."

"Yeah right." Gaz grumbled.

"So are you coming with me or not?"

"I guess I'll come with, to make sure you don't die or whatever." Gaz agreed, turning off their usual path to follow Dib.

Coming upon the house, Dib noticed the obvious signs of neglect. The windows were dusty and the gnomes seemed like ghosts. Even the "I 3 Urth" flag had fallen. Taking careful steps up the walkway, Gaz following close behind, Dib knocked on the door. When no one answered, he took it upon himself to open the door on his own terms. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, and Dib stumbled into the living room.

There was no movement in the area, other than the dust particles rising from the door opening. Walking through the room, Dib saw that everything was dusty. The floor, the couch, the TV, even the remote laying on the couch had some grime on it. It was like nobody even lived there.

"Dib...Are you sure this isn't one of Zim's weird plans?" Gaz asked, looking around the room.

"Its fine..We'll just make sure he's not up to anything bad and then we'll leave." Dib said, venturing deeper into the house. The kitchen cabinets were open and empty, but it seemed that whatever raid took place happened a while ago. A few crayons were scattered along the walls, some broken and other looking like they'd been chewed on.

He stepped on the trash can and started to get in, gaining a questioning look from Gaz. He explained that is was not in fact a trash can, but an elevator. Gaz hesitantly followed, squeezing into the metal tube with Dib. The machinery whirred and the door opened to a basic storage room. Dib recognized it from one of their many battles, fought what seemed like years ago.

As they marveled at the many alien technologies surrounding them, the trance was broken by a wail sounding through the entire underground base. Dib's breath hitched in his throat as the air around them suddenly felt stuffy and musty. Dib instinctively began to follow the sounds, only to be stopped by Gaz's hand on his shoulder.

"Dib...I don't think we should be here anymore."

"Gaz, what if something happened? We can't just...let him die here." Dib pleaded.

"Isn't that what you want? Don't you wanna dissect him or something?"

"Gaz please! That was a long time ago!"

Gaz gave him silence in return, but her putting her GameSlave in her bag was enough of an agreement to Dib. Another agonized wail rang through the metallic halls. Dib took a chance and wandered towards the closest doorway, Gaz following close behind. The only sound echoing through the halls was the siblings footsteps, along with the occasional cry from whatever, or whoever, was down there.

It was eerie. Tubing ran along the top corners of the halls, with wires running along the bottom corners. Some glowed pink, giving the dark spaces between the lights a soft glow. Doors locked with keypads were scattered along the walls, some other halls branching off in different directions. When they came to a split, Dib would wait until something cried out and went in that direction. Walking along a particularly dark stretch of hall, he noticed an open doorway that flooded the hall with light. Metallic clanking noises sounded from the doorway, and Dib paused. A particularly loud thunk rang out and another sob sounded. Sneaking closer to the doorway, his heart was pounding in his chest. He peeked around the corner and gasped.

Zim laid motionless on the floor. Gir was wandering around him, occasionally stopping by his face to stare at him. Zim's antennae were limp and hung next to his head. Rushing into the room, he fell on his knees next to the alien.

"Oh shit..." Gaz muttered.

"Yea, oh shit! This... this is a problem!" Dib exclaimed, not taking his gaze off the alien. Following the direction of his outstretched hand, he saw a smooth metal dome nestled among the wires. Zim's PAK.

"Oh my god.." Dib gasped.

"Oh.."

Dib slowly stood and picked up the PAK, wiping a layer of dust of the dome. Zim couldn't survive 10 minutes without his PAK. If there was a layer of dust on the PAK...then it had been much longer than 10 minutes since it was even touched.

Zim was dead.

"Zim?" Dib said, turning around. The alien gave no response.

"Mary! Master been asleep a long time now...when he's gonna wake up?" Gir asked, looking at Dib like a lost puppy.

"Dib...we have to go. Now." Gaz grabbed Dib's arm, but Dib didn't want to leave. He couldn't leave Zim.

"It's my fault... If I had just kept going along with it...his schemes... he might still be here.." Dib said, his voice wavering. Tears threatened to spill any second. His glasses fogged up. "He's dead and it's my fault, Gaz!" he cried.

"Dib...we don't know that.. we have to go."

"NO! I can't- I can't leave him he-here! Not-not like this!" he shouted, turning angrily towards Gaz. "I..I have to...do some-something." A sob bubbled up in his throat and he dropped again. Sobbing into his hands, he felt a tiny metal hand pat his back, along with a human one.

"It's okay Mary, when Master wakes up I can make waffles for yous guys!" Gir said happily.

"No Gir...Zim isn't gonna wake up! He never will! He-he's dead and-and its m-my fault!" Dib shouted. Gir fell silent again.

"I'm going to...take Gir out of the room for a sec... I'll be right back." Gaz said, picking up the small robot and leaving Dib alone.

"I-I'm so so-sorry Zim. I could've done better f-for you, but I didn't. I-I left you al-alone and you p-payed the price." Dib whispered. He reached out and touched Zim's antennae, the material strange and foreign to him. Rising to join Gaz in the hall, his foot touched the discarded PAK. "Maybe...maybe I can fix you..." Dib murmured, picking up the PAK and carrying it out of the room.

He heard Gaz talking softly, presumably to Gir. She might've been explaining that Zim really was never going to wake up.

"Ready to go?" Gaz said.

"Yea.. and can we take Gir? I don't wanna leave him here alone.." Dib said, clutching onto the PAK like it was all he had left. Because it was.

"Sure. But I don't know how we're gonna explain this to dad."

"We'll," he paused to look down at the PAK in his hands, "We'll figure something out."

Gaz nodded and the trio made their way out of the base. Walking along the sidewalk, Gir had seemingly forgotten all of the events that had just transpired, happily chatting away about how he was gonna make the best waffles his master had ever tasted. Gaz replied to Gir to keep him at bay, while Dib kept inspecting the PAK. There wasn't much to look at, just the slightly scuffed and dented exterior, and the two holes on the back. Dib shuddered at the memory of this thing attaching itself to his chest however many years ago. There seemed to be foggy spots around that particular memory, like how exactly the PAK came off, all he really remembered was having two giants holes in his chest. What he did remember clearly, however, was the whole time he was becoming more and more like Zim, gaining his desires and- what was it that Zim has said about the PAK? That is was him, that the PAK was-

"GAZ!" Dib yelled, suddenly ecstatic.

"What?" she groaned.

"ZIM ISN'T DEAD!"

"Wait what, but... hang on a second-"

"No no no, look, remember when I stole Zim's PAK back in middle school?" he said, beginning to pace back and forth in one spot. "He said that it was him. His Zimness, and-and when I had the PAK on me, I was becoming more and more like Zim so that could only mean-"

"I think you're onto something here, but can we wait until we get home before you go all conspiracy theorist on me? I think Gir is about to die from not having some sort of sugar in a while."

"Well if that's the case, I'll see you at home!" Dib said, breaking into a run in the direction of their house, his coat trailing behind him.

He wasn't going to let Zim down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand here i go, turning what was supposed to be a sad oneshot into a three chapter fic. why do i do this to myself....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i know i said i wasnt in the iz fandom anymore but i coulD NOT leave this work to die with only one chapter left!!!!! this is the last thing for iz i will be writing for a pretty long time, so i hope you enjoy!!!!

Professor Membrane did not quite expect his peaceful afternoon to be interrupted by his son. Of course, it wasn't the first time Dib Membrane had burst excitedly through the front door.

"Oh, hello Dib-" Membrane began.

"HI YES LOVE YOU DAD GOTTA DO SOMETHING SEE YOU LATER BYEEE!" Dib shouted as he fled upstairs. Gaz arrived shortly after carrying a...robot?

"Gaz, what is that?" Membrane asked, immediately intrigued.

"Oh uh.. it's a school project. Nothing special." she replied, also hurrying up the stairs. When she reached the top, a shrill scream pierced the air for a second, before becoming muffled and soon stopping altogether.

"Those kids..." Membrane muttered, getting up to pour himself more tea.

Upstairs, Dib was already sitting at his desk, clacking away at his keyboard. He was able to hack Zim's house/computer thing before, if he could do it again he could possibly access more information about the PAK. The door slamming open knocked him out of his PAK stupor.

"Hey! You can't just leave me with this...thing." Gaz shouted, dropping Gir and plopping down onto Dib's unmade bed.

"Yeah well, this is important." Dib said, turning his attention back to the screen.

"Like I said before, why do you care so much? Zim's tried to kill you, like, a million times. His whole goal is to take over the world! Shouldn't you be happy he's gone now?" Gaz explained.

"That...that's different Gaz, we were past that, we-we were on better terms. And then I left! I left, Gaz, and I have to make it up." Dib said, turning around in his chair to face Gaz.

"Make up what? Zim should be the one to make up to you, he's the one in the wrong here! He honestly got what he had coming to him!"

"You don't understand! It-it was all his leaders! They hate him, and sent him here to die! He was just trying to prove himself worthy, Gaz. All he wanted was a-a bit of recognition." he yelled, standing up. "Just-just like..me."

Gaz was silent for a second, then she stood, scooped up Gir and left the room, leaving Dib alone once more.

"Fine. I don't need your help." he muttered to himself, sitting back down and turning to his computer. He glanced at the PAK sitting idle on the desk and thought back to Gaz's words. Did Zim really deserve to be brought back? Dib knew that he could leave the PAK alone, and Zim would still be there. Zim would still be there and he wouldn't mind it. It could suffice as... punishment? Zim did do all those bad things, but he did it to try and please his leaders. Dib pulled away from the keyboard and pushed the chair in. He needed some time to think on it.

Walking downstairs, he sat next to his father on the couch. The TV was playing a commercial, supposedly in between whatever Membrane was watching. Dib glanced at his father, looking blank faced as always. Membrane almost never took off his coat or goggles, always somewhere near a lab or doing something that may or may not violate some sort of law.

"So, how was school today son?" Membrane asked. "All is well I expect?"

"Uh, yea. All's good." Dib chirped, wishing he could tell his father what he found. His father was tried to be more open after the whole Florpus incident, taking more time away from work and putting more effort into finding time for his family. Membrane was silent for a moment, eyebrows knitted together in a concerned expression. The documentary he was watching reappeared on the TV, and Dib took the distraction gratefully.

"How's your foreign friend? I haven't seen that boy in a while. How are his parents?" Membrane asked innocently. Dib felt his chest tighten and a pit open in his stomach. Maybe he wasn't over this as fast as he thought he was.

"H-he's fine." Dib choked out, trying to keep a calm facade. He took a deep breath and tried to turn his attention back to the TV.

"Dib? Is everything alright?"

Dib felt his face heat up, a flash of Zim's motionless body flitting through his head. He took a deep breath and turned to his father.

"Dad, I need your help. I..I kinda messed up and now I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"I've told you again and again that Zim is an alien, and I technically have proof now but I don't know if you'll believe me and-"

"Dib, I know Zim's an alien. It's obvious."

"What?" Dib said, snapped out of his spiral.

Membrane sighed and placed his cup on a side table.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I-I don't really know. All I know is that Zim is dead." Dib said, lowering his head.

"Did you..?" Membrane started.

"No! I didn't do anything... I- Gaz and I found his in his base with his PAK off. It must've been at least a week."

"Did you take his uh.. PAK here?" Membrane asked, standing up.

"Yea, it's in my room. I was gonna try and hack his computer for any more information on it." Dib said, standing and following Membrane up the stairs. The two ascended in silence, coming upon Dib's room and the PAK. Membrane picked it up and flipped it over, making sure to keep his eyes on it at all times. He knew of the power it had to attach itself to any unassuming life form, his son being a prime example.

"So what are your theories for this?" Membrane asked, pulling a small light from his pocket to inspect the device.

"Well I know that it's basically life support for him. Memories are stored in there, along with all his weapons and stuff." Right as Dib finished his statement, two tubes launched from the PAK, attempting to connect to Membrane. He made a noise of surprise and tossed the PAK away. Long metal legs emerged from the PAK, letting the small device stand on its own.

"Get it!" Membrane shouted. Dib threw himself on top of the device, the PAK legs flailing wildly. Keeping the two circular ports faced away from his body, he lifted the device over his head. The legs kicked and scrambled like an otherworldly spider.

"ZIM, STOP!" Dib screamed, hoping that Zim could hear him through the PAK. And, conveniently, the legs retreated into the PAK. Whether it be a coincidence or not, Dib was grateful it was over. For the most part, at least. Membrane opened the door, gesturing for Dib to exit the room. Holding the PAK straight out in front of him, Dib walked out of the room.

"Take it to my lab, I'll meet you down there in a minute. I have to talk to your sister." Membrane said before opening Gaz's door. Gir's high pitched screaming instantly rang through the house, only to be stopped short. Dib could only assume that Gaz had clapped her hand over the robot's mouth, and by the sound of disgust he heard, she was regretting it.

Still holding the PAK before him, Dib lifted his foot to open the basement door. Keeping his eyes trained on the device the whole time, and stepped down the stairs carefully and placed it on a clear space on a table. Holding his hand atop the dome, he pulled up a chair. Membrane soon joined him, with another guest, Gir.

"Uhhh dad? Are you sure that Gir should be here? This is like...Zim's entire life in this thing and if something happens-"

"Don't worry my boy! This little..robot guy here would most likely know more about this than the two of us combined! Now, shall we get to work?"

Dib nodded with confirmation, turning to the PAK. He wasn't really sure of what to even do at this point, like his dad said, he didn't know much about the PAK itself.

"So we're probably gonna need some sort of vessel for the PAK to attach to, so...uh.. you got anything that could suffice?" Dib asked, turning to Membrane, who was deep in thought.

"Yes, yes, all that can be sorted out one way or another. But wouldn't you like to see whats inside this? I've always let you have your fun with this guy, but I assumed that one day you'd actually catch it, and we could make some breakthrough discoveries with it!"

With each word, Dib's heart dropped a bit more. What was his dad talking about?

"Dad..Are you saying that you want to...dissect this?"

"Of course! Isn't that what you always said?"

Dib fell silent. He remembered his words to the alien menace, threats of dissection and autopsies. But he never thought he'd actually come this far. To have Zim's entire life right in front of him and to just...want him back.

"I..I don't want..to do that. This is _Zim._ His entire life, his memories, his feelings, all of it. I did say that, but that was a long time ago. We don't have to destroy something to study it." Dib explained, resting a hand on top of the PAK. His dad look confused and a little betrayed in a sense. It was kind of hard to tell, with the everlasting mask on his face. Literally.

"If...that's what you really want, son, I can help." Membrane said at last. Dib's worries and fear retreated back into the back of his head, a new hope filling the empty space.

He got up and walked over to a previously unseen door. Dib watched as Membrane pulled his goggles back on one eye and something scanned it. The door slid open silently and Membrane disappeared into it. Gir wandered around the floor, probably eating something he shouldn't. Dib stared at the robot, who was being strangely quiet. He turned back to look at the PAK on the table, then back at Gir.

"Hey Gir?"

"Yeeeeaaaah?"

"Why...why did Zim take his PAK off?"

"Weeeeeell da purple guy and da red guy called Mastah and told him to..." Gir trailed off, turning back to playing with some random floor junk.

"Purple guy and red guy? Who are they?" Dib prompted.

"Da tall ones silly! Mastah's always runnin' around doing what they say!"

"Oh.. thanks then." Turning back to the table, Dib thought for a second. 'The tall ones' must be referring to Zim's Tallest, so why would they tell him to...? Something touched his shoulder and Dib jerked up, fight or flight taking over. He calmed down once he realized that it was his dad who was behind him, and lowered his guard.

"So, I don't have any sort of.. biological vessel for your friend to take over-yet-but I do have some mechanical ones.." Membrane said, handing Dib a small robot with two ports- similar to the ones on Zim's- on its back.

"Dad, did-did you make this? Just now?" Dib asked, turning the robot around in his hands.

"Well, I had the shell, I just added the ports so it could attach." he explained, picking up the PAK and gesturing for the robot. Dib reluctantly handed it over. Membrane sat next to him and held the PAK to the back of the robot. Soon enough, the tubes reaching out and latching onto the robot. Membrane dropped it, letting the PAK take over. Within seconds, the PAK was attached and a few sparks flew from the machine as it whirred. The sounds stopped and Dib's heart sank to his shoes as the robot stayed limp and silent.

"Oh..." Membrane sighed. Dib could feel the pinpricks of heat bloom on his face, a familiar wrench in his gut. This...this was supposed to work! This isn't fair! It isn't fair that he tried so hard, isn't fair that _Zim_ tried so hard, only to be let down, left to die by his leaders in his own fucking home. His hands rose to his face, wiping the hot tears that had begun to streak down his cheeks. His father put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The world had never felt so wrong, so awful. Quiet sobs wracked his frame, soon dying down in favor of gently picking up Gir. Gir just smiled and patted Dib's face with a sticky robotic hand. At some point, his father had vanished, presumably to do something science related.

Dib turned to leave, going up a few steps to the rest of the house. Gir was staring over his shoulder at the work bench. Suddenly, the small robot was screaming and tugging at Dib's coat. Pulling the robot away from his body, Dib gave him a confused look.

"Look!" Gir cried. Dib turned around. On the table, the robot was siting up. It blinked at them. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Zim?"

The robot tilted its head like a confused puppy before nodding. Dib walked slowly and carefully towards hi , like he might scare him to death if he didn't. Gir leapt out of his arms and stood in front of the robot-Zim. Despite the robot being smaller than Zim's original stature, he still towered over Gir, like anything else that was taller than 2 feet. Gir hugged the robot-Zim's legs, happily chirping something or other. Robot-Zim patted toe smaller robot's head, a smile forming on his face.

Before he could even process what was going on, Dib had scooped him up, cradling the Robot-Zim delicately in his arms. Fresh tears ran down his face as he mumbled incoherent joy filled words.

"Thank you.."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry dsghkshkgdghdakjddgdhaj


End file.
